Happy Birthday Little Brother
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merayakan ulang tahun dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. /#HBDOurPrivateShadow


"Selamat ulang tahun, Pang."

Sepasang iris violet bundar berbinar senang melihat kotak besar yang terbalut kertas kado dan pita cantik yang diletakkan di depannya. Ia langsung melonjak-lonjak gembira, ingin membukanya.

"Boleh Pang buka? Boleh Pang buka?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja boleh. Sini biar ibu bukakan," sang ibu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putra kecilnya. Ia mengambil kotak hadiah itu dan membuka bungkusannya dengan hati-hati, sementara Fang terus melonjak tak sabaran di pangkuannya.

Sebuah mainan robot besar segera diraih Fang begitu kotaknya terbuka. "Lobot besar!" pekiknya gembira.

Fang melompat bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya dan langsung berlari gembira berkeliling rumah memamerkan mainan robot barunya.

"Pang dapat lobot balu! Pang dapat lobot balu!"

Kedua orangtuanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak bungsu mereka. Sang ayah mengeluarkan satu hadiah lagi dari balik punggungnya dan memanggil Fang kembali.

"Pang, ayah juga punya hadiah untuk Pang, lho," katanya.

Fang lekas berbalik dan duduk bersimpuh di depan ayahnya dengan mata bercahaya. "Benalkah? Ayah juga punya kado untuk Pang?"

"Tentu saja. Ini dia hadiahnya." Ayah Fang menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tak kalah besar dari sebelumnya. "Ayo dibuka."

Pesawat angkasa _remote control_ menambah koleksi Fang di ulang tahunnya hari itu. Ia kembali menjerit gembira dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Pang sayang ayah dan ibu!"

"Kalau abang _nggak_ sayang?"

Sosok lain muncul di depan pintu dengan tangan bersidekap dan sepasang iris merah muda yang menatap adik kecilnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Abang!"

Fang otomatis melompat ke dalam pelukan kakak lelakinya. Kaizo tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Fang gemas.

"Duh, adik kecil abang hari ini ulang tahun, ya? Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu," ucap Kaizo.

"Abang _nggak_ bawa kado untuk Pang?" tanya Fang penuh harap.

Kaizo menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Umm, abang lupa beli kado untuk Pang ..." gumamnya sambil meringis. Fang langsung tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan sang kakak, membuat Kaizo semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau abang belikan es krim saja untuk Pang?" usul Kaizo kemudian.

"Es klim?" Manik violet Fang kembali berbinar. "Mau, mau! Pang mau es klim!"

Kaizo terkekeh. "Kalau begitu ayo kita beli es krim!" Ia menggendong Fang dan membawanya keluar, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Abang, Pang mau es klim yang banyak! Boleh, ya?"

"Iya, boleh. Abang akan belikan sebanyak apa pun yang Pang mau."

"Yeeeii! Pang sayang abang!"

Kaizo kembali tertawa dan mengacak rambut Fang. "Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan, tahun ini tidak ada hadiah?"

Fang menggembungkan pipi cemberut. "Tapi tahun depan halus ada, ya?" katanya.

"Iya, iya. Tahun depan abang pasti akan kasih hadiah untuk Pang," ujar Kaizo.

"Janji?" Fang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Kaizo menautkan jarinya pada jari mungil sang adik.

"Janji."

.

.

.

" **Happy Birthday Little Brother"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warning(s) : OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

Fang tersenyum senang melihat keempat temannya berkumpul, membawa kue dan meledakkan konfeti saat ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka biasanya berkumpul di markas TAPOPS hari itu.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," ucap Fang, sedikit terharu. Sejujurnya ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia mengingat hari spesialnya itu dan merayakannya dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Ayo, Fang, kemarilah." Ying menarik Fang tak sabar, membawanya ke meja di mana mereka telah meletakkan piring berisi donat lobak merah yang ditumpuk hingga beberapa tingkat dengan beberapa lilin diletakkan di bagian atasnya.

"Kami berhasil mendapatkan donat lobak merah kesukaanmu! Hebat, 'kan?" ujar BoBoiBoy bangga, seolah mendapatkan makanan kesukaan Fang untuk hari ulang tahunnya adalah hal terhebat yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Fang takjub. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mencicipi kelezatan kue bundar dengan taburan wortel dan krim di atasnya itu. "Jangan bilang ... kalian memakai kekuatan Gopal dan mengubah benda aneh jadi donat?" tudingnya.

"Bukan, kok, sungguh. Kami menggunakan kuasa teleportasi Ochobot untuk kembali ke bumi dan membeli donat-donat ini," jelas Yaya.

"Ya, dan sekarang Ochobot harus beristirahat seharian penuh untuk mengisi ulang kembali tenaganya," tambah BoBoiBoy seraya meringis pelan.

Fang terkekeh. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ochobot karena teman-temannya harus memanfaatkan kekuatan sfera kuasa itu demi dirinya, tapi tetap saja Fang merasa senang dengan perhatian keempat sahabatnya.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita makan kuenya! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabiskannya sejak tadi," seru Gopal dengan air liur nyaris menetes. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih salah satu donat di tumpukan paling atas, namun Yaya menampiknya keras.

"Ini untuk Fang, kau tidak boleh memakannya sendiri, Gopal!" omel Yaya galak.

"Lagipula Fang belum meniup lilinnya," sambung Ying, "ayo Fang, ucapkan permintaan dan tiup lilinnya."

"Eh? Permintaan?" tanya Fang tak mengerti. Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kalau kita mengucapkan permohonan saat hendak meniup lilin ulang tahun, katanya permohonan kita pasti akan jadi kenyataan!" ujar Ying bersemangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu cuma kepercayaan umum, sih. Jangan terlalu berharap juga. Lebih baik mendapatkan hasil dengan usaha sendiri daripada cuma berharap pada permohonan semu, 'kan?" kata Yaya.

"Ah, Yaya, jangan merusak suasana," sela BoBoiBoy. Ia kemudian mendorong piring kue dengan lilin-lilin menyala tepat ke depan Fang. "Ayo, Fang, cepat tiup lilinnya!"

Fang menarik napas panjang. Ia melirik keempat temannya, dan mereka mengangguk menyemangati. Fang lalu memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonannya. Bukan hal besar, namun ia berharap permintaannya benar-benar akan dikabulkan.

Fang akhirnya meniup lilin itu satu-persatu yang kemudian menyisakan kepulan asap tipis dan harapan yang berhembus bersama belaian angin sejuk yang terbang ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Fang mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan gugup, kemudian dengan hati-hati mendorong pintu terbuka hingga menimbulkan suara derit. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mendapati sosok Lahap yang tengah disibukkan dengan layar berisi berbagai data di hadapannya.

"Pang? Ada apa?" tanya Lahap begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Umm ..." Fang menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang. Namun hanya ada Lahap seorang di ruangan itu. "Ka-kapten di mana, Lahap?"

"Kapten Kaizo? Kalau tak salah tadi kapten bilang mau keluar sebentar," jawab Lahap.

"O-oh, begitu ... baiklah ..."

Fang melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kembali. Ia menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di balik pintu yang tertutup. Wajahnya yang tertunduk memandang lantai ubin di bawahnya muram.

"Pang? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara itu menyentak Fang. Ia segera berdiri tegap kembali dan otomatis membuat gerakan menghormat pada sosok yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya.

"Ka-kapten! A-anu, aku sedang ... umm ..." Fang melirik sekelilingkah panik, berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus untuk diucapkan. "A-aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, kapten," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Ah, begitu," Kapten Kaizo mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap Fang yang kembali tertunduk, tak berani memandang langsung mata sang kapten. "Hari ini kau bebas tugas, 'kan? Jangan bermalas-malasan, Pang. Pergilah berlatih. Aku akan mengujimu nanti untuk mengetahui sejauh mana hasil latihanmu," kata Kapten Kaizo dingin.

"Ba-baik, kapten!"

Kapten Kaizo melangkah melewati Fang dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia kemudian menoleh kembali pada Fang, seolah baru teringat sesuatu.

"Pang ..."

"Ya, kapten?"

Kaizo menatap Fang sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah," katanya.

Fang mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan segera meninggalakn tempat itu sebelum sang kapten sempat melihat ekspresi kecewanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Kapten Kaizo masih terus mengawasinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca hingga ia akhirnya menghilang di belokan koridor.

.

.

.

"Fang, kau ke mana saja?"

"Katanya cuma ke kamar mandi sebentar, tapi kok lama sekali?"

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit perut, ya?"

"Ah, pasti karena kau memakan donat yang dijatuhkan Gopal tadi, 'kan? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh memakannya!"

Fang hanya meringis mendengar protes yang dilayangkan teman-temannya begitu ia kembali. "Maaf, teman-teman," ucapnya menyesal. "Tadi aku cuma ... ada urusan sebentar ..."

"Urusan apa?" selidik Gopal.

"Umm ... itu ..."

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja pestanya, ya?" sela Yaya. "Tidak baik membiarkan makanan di tempat terbuka tanpa dimakan seperti ini."

"Benar! Ayo kita habiskan semua makanannya!" seru Gopal bersemangat.

"Kami sudah minta izin pada Komandan Koko Ci. Katanya kita boleh merayakan ulang tahunmu seharian di sini," kata BoBoiBoy kemudian. "Lagipula hari ini juga kita tidak punya misi apa-apa."

Fang hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia melangkah menghampiri teman-temannya dan membiarkan mereka terus mengoceh sementara ia berpura-pura menghabiskan donatnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Untuk ke-sekian kalinya hari itu, Fang berhasil menyelinap pergi dari pesta ulang tahunnya dengan berbagai alasan bohong yang diucapkannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukannya Fang tidak merasa berterima kasih, ia merasa sangat senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan teman-temannya, sungguh. Ia sangat bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan mereka dan bisa berteman dengan orang-orang sebaik mereka. Hanya saja ... Fang lebih merasa ingin menyendiri hari ini.

Fang berdiri di tepi markas TAPOPS yang dipagari besi, membatasi lantai baja dengan ruang hampa di bawahnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit berbintang di atasnya. Pemandangan langit di tempat ini nyaris sama setiap harinya. Tak ada siang maupun malam, yang ada hanya deretan bintang tak terhingga yang mengisi langit sehitam tinta.

Kadang, Fang suka duduk seorang diri di tempat ini dan menghitung bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya sembari menghapal nama atau rasi mereka satu-persatu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak terus terjerat rasa sepi yang kerap kali menghantui setiap harinya.

"Hei ..."

Fang menoleh kaget dan melihat sosok merah jambu yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Ia dengan panik mencoba mencari alasan mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini padahal tadi ia bilang hendak ke kamar mandi (lagi).

"E-eh, Yaya ... anu, aku—aku sedang ... umm ..."

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat Fang yang kelabakan berusaha mencari alasan. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu mengarang-ngarang alasan lagi. Aku tahu kau bohong saat bilang hendak ke toilet."

"Err ..." Fang meringis dan menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Teman-teman juga sudah tahu kau sejak tadi berbohong pada kami agar bisa pergi. Kau benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong, Fang," sambung Yaya lagi, dan itu membuat Fang semakin merasa bersalah. "Dan itu membuat kami jadi khawatir ... apa kau tidak suka dengan pestanya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu!" Fang menggeleng cepat. "Aku sangat menyukainya, sungguh! Aku—aku hanya ..." Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi Fang sendiri juga merasa bingung. Kenapa ia merasa sesedih dan sehampa ini? Padahal sahabat-sahabatnya telah menyiapkan pesta yang luar biasa untuk ulang tahun yang bahkan ia sendiri tak ingat.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Fang? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kalau mau. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," tawar Yaya tulus. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa ..."

"Aku ... hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu ..." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Fang tanpa ia sempat memikirkannya. "Dan mendadak saja, aku jadi sangat merindukannya ..."

Fang menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Tapi Fang tentu tak akan mau menangis di depan Yaya seperti ini.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?" tebak Yaya.

Fang mengangguk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar tak perlu memandang Yaya, dan juga agar gadis itu tak melihat matanya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Fang mendongak agar air yang menggenang di matanya tak tumpah, dan kembali memandang langit berbintang di atasnya.

"Kau sudah menemui Kapten Kaizo hari ini?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba. Ia kini berdiri di sebelah Fang dan ikut menyenderkan diri di pagar besi sedingin es.

"Un-untuk apa aku menemui kapten?" tanya Fang gugup.

"Tentu saja karena dia abangmu, 'kan. Tadi kau bilang merindukan keluargamu. Dan Kapten Kaizo adalah abangmu, keluargamu," ujar Yaya. Ia menatap Fang yang berusaha menghindari pandangannya. "Apa ... Kapten Kaizo mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

Pertanyaan itu telak mengenai Fang, karena memang itulah yang terus menggangunya seharian ini. Kaptennya, kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini, sama sekali tidak ingat tentang ulang tahunnya.

Tanpa sempat dicegah, bulir bening mengalir turun di wajah Fang yang pucat. Ia bergegas menghapusnya, tak ingin terlihat cengeng hanya karena hal sepele. Namun air matanya justru mengalir semakin deras, dan sebelum Fang menyadarinya ia sudah menangis terisak di depan Yaya.

 _Kenapa ia menangis?_ Fang bertanya dalam hatinya. _Dan kenapa ... dadanya terasa begitu sesak?_

Sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalanya membuat Fang sedikit tersentak. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yaya tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah kalau kau memang ingin menangis, jangan ditahan ..."

Sebelum Fang sempat berkata apapun, terdengar langkah-langkah yang berderap cepat dan tahu-tahu saja teman-temannya sudah mengerubunginya.

"Fang! Apa kau tidak menyukai pesta kejutan dari kami? Apa kami terlalu berisik?"

"Maafkan aku, Fang! Aku tidak bermaksud menghabiskan semua donat-donat lobak merahmu tadi!"

"Kau pasti kecewa karena kado dariku tidak sesuai harapanmu, ya?"

Fang tertegun. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berhenti menangis dan kini hanya menatap BoBoiBoy, Ying, dan Gopal bingung. Ia kemudian melirik Yaya yang sedikit meringis.

"Maaf, aku diam-diam memanggil mereka tadi. Kupikir kau mungkin butuh teman agar tidak kesepian," katanya.

"Fang, kau menangis? Kau benar-benar sedih karena donatmu kuhabiskan, ya?" tanay Gopal, merasa bersalah. "Aku akan meminta Ochobot mengirimku kembali ke Bumi, lalu aku akan membelikanmu donat lagi, oke?"

"Hei, jangan seenaknya! Ochobot masih harus mengisi ulang tenaganya, tahu!" omel Ying.

"Ah, kau ubah saja benda-benda di sini jadi donat lobak merah, Gopal! Lebih gampang dan cepat, 'kan?" usul BoBoiBoy antusias, yang kemudian mendapat jitakan dobel dari Ying dan Yaya.

Fang terkekeh pelan, membuat keempat sahabatnya berhenti berdebat dan memandang ke arahnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun kali ini bukan lagi karena ia merasa kesepian dan merindukan keluarganya. Tapi karena ia merasa bersyukur.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman ..."

—karena selalu ada untukku, saat aku membutuhkan kalian ...

.

.

.

Sebuah bintang jatuh lewat hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Fang berada. Ia yakin jika mengulurkan tangannya sedikit saja ia pasti akan bisa menyentuh bintang bercahaya itu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak tahu seberapa panasnya suhu bintang itu. Bagaimana kalau tangannya langsung meleleh saat ia menyentuhnya? Tapi Fang jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh bintang?

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Fang terlonjak. Ia mengira teman-temannya kembali lagi setelah ia meminta mereka —secara halus— untuk meninggalkannya sendirian sebentar. Tapi yang muncul justru seseorang yang sama sekali tak disangkanya.

 _Kapten Kaizo._

"Kapten."

Fang berdiri tegak, kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia memandang gelisah sang kapten yang melangkah perlahan menghampirinya. Ekspresi Kaizo membuat Fang bertanya-tanya apa ia telah membuat kesalahan tanpa disadarinya. Tapi kapten —sekaligus kakak—nya itu hanya berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut memandang langit di luar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Pemandangan di sini indah, ya ..." ucap Kapten Kaizo setelah semenit keheningan yang begitu canggung. Fang hanya mengangguk, tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Aku bertanya pada teman-temanmu tadi, dan mereka bilang kau ada di sini," lanjut Kaizo lagi. Ia memandang Fang dengan ekspresi tenang. "Sepertinya kalian baru saja bersenang-senang."

"Eh, yah ... begitulah ..." Fang menggaruk pipinya, dan merasakan hasrat ingin melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari situasi ini. Meski sebenarnya ia justru mengharapkan kesempatan ini terjadi sejak pagi tadi.

Kaizo kembali bergeming. Ia memandang deretan bintang di atasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, sementara Fang diam-diam mengawasinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya saat ini.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan?"

Fang mendapati dirinya terkejut karena Kaizo mengingat ulang tahunnya. Tadinya ia berpikir Kaizo sama sekali tidak ingat atau bahkan peduli tentang hari ini.

"Umm, ya ..." gumam Fang sebagai balasan. Ia menunduk dan memain-mainkan jarinya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Err ... enam belas tahun ..."

"Enam belas, ya ..." Sudut-sudut bibir Kaizo tertarik membentuk seulas senyum samar yang terlihat sedih. "Pang kecil sudah besar ternyata ..."

"Eh?"

Mata Fang melebar saat Kaizo tiba-tiba saja meletakkan tangan di kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, persis seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya saat masih kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau tumbuh sebesar ini, Pang? Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu, ya ..."

"Ka-kapten ..."

"Kau sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu, Pang."

Fang benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya memandang Kaizo dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, karena ini pertama kalinya sang kapten memujinya, dan juga sudah sangat lama sejak mereka bisa bercakap-cakap seperti ini. Dan Fang juga tak bisa menahan sesak yang kembali memenuhi dadanya karena luapan perasaan rindu. Karena akhirnya ... kakaknya yang dulu kini kembali. Kakak yang begitu disayanginya, dikaguminya, melebihi apa pun.

Kaizo mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Fang. "Aku hendak memberikan ini padamu sejak pagi tadi, tapi ... aku terlalu takut untuk menyerahkannya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum pahit.

Fang membelalak. Ia menerima pemberian Kaizo dengan tangan bergetar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adik kecil ..." Kaizo tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Fang.

"Terima kasih ..." suara Fang perlahan pecah sementara ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. "Abang ..."

.

.

.

fin

A/N :

Aku nggak tau kenapa aku baper berat pas nulis ini, bahkan beberapa kali hampir nangis. Hubungan Kaizo-Pang emang masih misterius, tapi aku selalu ngebayangin yang menyakitkan dan sedih kalau ingat mereka, makanya baper mulu kalau bikin fic tentang duo abang-adek ini.

Tadinya ff ini mau fokus ke Kai-Pang aja, tapi takut nanti jatoh ke angst beneran, jadinya ditambahin dikit sama yang lain.

Mudah-mudahan aku bisa nulis lebih banyak tentang mereka nanti, mumpung lagi ngehype duo alien ganteng ini juga www

Ah, iya, selamat ulang tahun buat Fang, atau Pang, terserah lah siapa namamu. Semoga makin ganteng ya, dedek iparku tersayang~ /dibogem/ Dan semoga fansmu makin banyak juga~ Songongnya dihilangin dikit ya dedek sayang~

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~~


End file.
